


Liar

by hear_her_speak



Series: To Thine Own Self - A Collection of Poems Inspired by the Characters of Dragon Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hear_her_speak/pseuds/hear_her_speak
Summary: A sonnet from a series of poems inspired by the characters of Bioware's Dragon Age video games.





	Liar

“Horns up!” out to his Chargers he doth call  
And they to battle with a merry cry  
Behind their leader, glorious and tall  
He meets their foes, he does not fear to die  
He joins on orders from the Qun’s command  
A spy against their southern enemies  
Yet by the side of southerns he stands  
To save Thedas from Fade monstrosities  
But most surprising for the mighty bull  
Was how his heart would come to love a Vint  
But what was love against the Qun’s clear rule  
When alliance opportunities were spent  
So for the Qun his life ended in blood  
Put down by the companions that he loved


End file.
